A Robin's Wings
by Arowen12
Summary: "Movement flickered like the wings of a moth at the edge of Midoriya's vision, hardly a flutter in the thick darkness pierced only by stuttering street lights. With a sigh followed by a grin, he slipped on the infrared goggles Hatsume had helped him build. The youth had originally planned on "borrowing" a pair from the police force."
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am here with the first chapter (hopefully of many). This fic came about as a desire to see more vigilante Izuku, as well as play with the themes and effect of superheroes in the canon universe. I hope you all enjoy!

Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.

X

Izuku shifted where he was perched on the roof of a low building, one that provided a nice view of the surrounding area, but was rather exposed to the harsh night winds. Squishing himself into the thick layers of his jacket in the early morning chill, Izuku wished he had taken his mother's offer of the thermos of coffee. Alas, he wasn't quite sure he would be able to fit it on the belt encircling his waist, but still caffeine.

Movement flickered like the wings of a moth at the edge of Midoriya's vision, hardly a flutter in the thick darkness pierced only by stuttering street lights. With a sigh followed by a grin, he slipped on the infrared goggles Hatsume had helped him build. The youth had originally planned on "borrowing" a pair from the police force. But Hatsume had convinced him to build them instead.

He didn't regret the decision in the slightest as the goggles slid snugly onto his features, lens flickering on. Movement shifted again and Izuku followed the line of sight to a small alleyway, squished in between two buildings it exuded the normal aura of pestilence and malintent to be expected of the district.

A man was crouched in the back rubble of the alleyway, hands holding a lit cigarette to his mouth that pulsed and glowed like a firefly. His clothing was ripped and shredded, obviously homeless, but only in his twenties.

Considering the man's rather clean visage Izuku concluded that the smoker had only been on the streets a short time, a month and a half, but had already been adopted into the local gang's ring. He was a pretty low tier member, but he would have the information on the recent drug cartel.

A shipment of drugs pounded high with fentanyl, if the gang was to sink their claws into the cargo it could spell disaster for the residents of the district.

The man rose with a yawn, stretching out stiff joints, and tossing the butt of his cigarette. He had been on watch duty for the opposing gang Izuku supposed. Unlatching the grappling gun (or as he liked to call them, his wings), Izuku shot a line at the opposing building, tall, red-bricked ugly thing, and on an angle dropped to the ground using the rope to catch his weight.

His landed on the concrete with little sound but felt the impact in the minute sting of his heels. Izuku would never get used to the sensation and rush of falling, and the consequent landing. Rising from his low crouch, he reattached the goggles to his belt, as he glided along the side of the building hidden in shadow, to where his target was standing, grumbling under his breath.

Izuku hovered for a moment, breath tense, heart beating rampantly in his chest as it always seemed to do before he did anything remotely daring. He crept behind the man, careful to remain low to the ground and out of sight. Tapping his victim on the shoulder with a hidden grin, Midoriya fluidly ducked the punch thrown over his head and brought his knee up to the man's groin with force.

The breath wheezed out of his victim as he lowered his knee and kicked the legs out from beneath the man. He caught the target's large weight on the collar of the man's cheap jacket as Izuku forced him against a wall.

Leaning into the man's space in an intimidating manner, Izuku silently thanked Hatsume for her suggestion to put raised soles in the platform of his boots. It added an extra challenge to walking, but also meant he was level with his victim's eyes.

Mustering the feelings, the ones he held for the slums, the protection he wished to provide, the anger at it's state, the sight of children on the streets alone without parents. Midoriya stared into the man's eyes and in a voice deeper and a touch breathy compared to his normal voice Izuku asked, "Where are the Unagi receiving the shipment?"

The man trembled in Izuku's hold, eyes wide with fear, skin clammy, but he refused to open his lips. Izuku sighed, he liked it better when his target cooperated. Threatening to gain information just wasn't him, and would never be his method of choice.

But in the slums, Izuku had to embrace things against his moral occasionally because otherwise, he wouldn't take a step forward in his goals to save the city. It was easier when he was sleep-deprived and cold in any case.

He slammed the man against the hard brick wall, releasing another raspy wheeze from the man's lips, Midoriya leaned in close to the cloudy brown eyes and stared letting the silence and the warning in his eyes speak.

"Tell me where they're receiving the shipment, or I'll hand you over to the police."

Izuku threatened in the silence, the man gurgled in his grasp, a wet cough breaking free he coughed out, "What can't deal with me yourself little bird?"

It was a jeering and cocky tone, but underneath the man held a deep cowardice, evident in the pallor of his eyes. Izuku grinned though it was distorted by the mask covering his features, the motion showed in a blazing curl, that was all teeth and sharp incisors, stretched across the jaw of his mask.

Thrusting an escrima stick against the man's windpipe, he held it there threateningly. Izuku leaned forward and in a dangerous rasp murmured, "The police will treat you better then I will."

It was, of course, a complete and utter lie, and sounded completely corny, so much so that Izuku had to hold back a laugh at the line. Maybe Shinsou was rubbing off on him, what with all of his melodrama, and cheap crime shows (that Midoriya totally wasn't interested in sometimes).

Izuku was really only interested in dissecting the bodies of those already deceased (it was for science). But it worked wonders in intimidation, as evidenced by his target's rapidly paling skin. The target grimaced once, face pained with indecision before he slumped, the will to fight lost, and stuttered out, "T-they're at dock A."

Izuku nodded and swiftly reached up to pinch the pressure point located on the man's neck watching as he slumped to the ground unconscious. He would likely return to whatever he was running from after tonight, scared by the presence of an alpha predator.

Dusting his hands off Izuku glanced at his watch, and pulling out his phone he called Hatsume. Izuku knew the technician would still be awake so early in the morning, likely working on whatever innovation had captured her interest.

"What?"

She growled into Izuku's ear, as he swung out of the alley and in the direction of the docks, whipping through the air with exhilaration tightening his chest. He grinned at the crude answer and responded with a touch of early morning cheer, "Hello to you too Hatsume."

"We really need to set up that AI, I'm not your personal computer Midoriya."

Hatsume said with an irate tone, though it was backed by bland amusement. Izuku winced at her words, an apologetic expression stealing over his features, even if she couldn't see it. He agreed with her sentiment, he often relied on her for his information when on patrol. Maybe they could develop an AI over the weekend?

Landing on a dab grey building, one of the collection of warehouses on the water line. Izuku crouched and peered at dock A where Unagi, the gang behind the whole mess, was unloading shipments from a large freighter sitting like a behemoth in the darkness.

"Can you contact the police for the ninth district near the docks for a drug shipment?"

Hatsume remained quiet on the other end of the line, accompanied by the distant clicking of typing on a computer before she made a vague noise of agreement and then asked, "Why can't you do it?"

Izuku sighed and ran a hand over his forehead, tangling in unbound curls and responded, "Takes too much time, remember Yamamoto?"

The inventor was silent on the other end of the line, Izuku's own thoughts heavy before there was a sound of shuffling and she replied, "Yeah, yeah. We're developing an AI though, I was busy working on a new prototype."

Midoriya laughed at the familiar petulant tones and chirped out his gratitude before ending the call and refocusing his attention on the situation below. Izuku counted the men and formed a quick plan in his mind before he dropped down from the building landing in a crouch. Darting forward under the cover of darkness, Izuku snuck up behind a man on watch daubed in gaudy red.

The youth ducked the overhead swing cackling with weak electricity, as the man rumbled out some vague warning or yell (really had he not heard of checking who he was hitting?). Immediately after, his left hand snapped up to catch the following blow, electricity travelling uselessly through his rubber insulated gloves. He offhandedly thanked his instincts for cautioning him to wear those, as supposed to the leather, which was warmer.

Swinging his right hand out to the side, and then inwards in a crushing blow, Izuku caught the man on the side of his neck with a heavy thud. He watched with grim satisfaction as the man's eyes rolled up and he slumped with a thud to the ground.

As Izuku released his escrima sticks, gripping the heavy familiar plastic in his hands, he wondered if his sensei had ever expected Izuku to use his training for such a purpose. Then again, the man was scarily perceptive at times.

Another goon approached behind Izuku, loud as an elephant in the night's shifting silence. He predicted the side jab and ducked under the incoming punch before pivoting on one foot, sweeping his leg out to catch the man's leg.

The kick passed through the leg, throwing Izuku slightly off balance, as the man's limb wobbled into a gel-like substance before resuming its original form. Izuku sighed, he disliked liquid users, they were so much harder to deal with than a man with a tail, or a fire-breather.

Watching his opponent's movements Izuku backed up a half-step noting the man's prevailing wariness, but lack of excitement. Izuku quickly analyzed the quirk before pulling out one of the tubes in his pocket. Hesitating for a brief second Izuku tossed a stray pebble he kept on his utility belt before following through with the tiny capsule.

Ice sprouted around the man's leg, as he dodged the pebble, leaning to the left with a triumphant expression, but was unable to avoid the small capsule. Izuku sprung forward while he was distracted and before the man could react he reached up to pinch the nerve on his neck. The man fell unconscious and Izuku turned away wincing at the slight cut in his outfit, which had appeared god knows when as with most of his injuries.

Moving throughout the dock Izuku systematically dealt with the lackeys hanging about, making rounds throughout the shipping docks. He dodged a quirk that allowed one to shape themselves into metal, a poison-breathing quirk, and the normal prokinetics before he happened upon the main source of action.

There were about ten men handling the shipping, and one in the shadow of the docks, who carried with him a lax and malicious aura Izuku could feel halfway across the docks. He studied the large men unloading the cargo, all hulking great brutes (why were the goons always so large?).

Plan formed Midoriya crept along the shadows of overhead towers cast by the large crates, iron-tipped soles silent on the concrete. Upon closer inspection, the boss was a weasly man with a nest of hair, and gaunt features. He had a powerful, transformation type if Izuku recalled the file correctly. But it was also obvious in the position he held, the deference of his lackeys, and yet with a lack of visible strength.

Midoriya thumbed one of the weapons in his utility belt (gadget belt Hatsume insisted, but Izuku thought utility sounded better), and hesitated. Then he thought of all the people who would be negatively affected by the fentanyl, people would die. Decision made he loosened the dart gun and fixed it with the proper projectile before aiming and letting the dart fly.

It landed its target and the leader held it in his hand, after plucking it out of the back of his neck, for a moment before collapsing. Izuku didn't like using the dart gun, he found it a slightly cowardice weapon. But it could resolve situations quickly, and Izuku really wanted to finish his patrol. He doubted it would keep the man down long in any case.

The distant sounds of rough yelling pierced his ears, and he turned to notice a brute lumbering over and shouting to the others about their boss. Izuku really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts, or over-analyzing during a fight.

With a grimace, he sprung at the giant, dodging a meaty spiked fist, he rolled to the side. From a lunge, he shot forward into the man's personal space and with a sharp thrust upwards he drove the brass knuckles on his left hand into the man's jaw.

Springing back instantly, Izuku dodged the incoming punch from overhead behind him and swept his leg back tripping his new opponent. The two men landed with resounding thuds upon the cold concrete of the dock.

Izuku looked up at the approaching gang of men, near the whole lot having abandoned the awaiting freighter and its crates of poison. He sighed, it really was looking to be a long night, and he would probably be sporting a few new bruises in the morning.

But, he resolved, Izuku had made a promise to aid the city, the parts that the heroes barely touched. If it meant bruises then Izuku had already sworn to face much more. Besides at least he wasn't cold anymore. So, with a grin, he wiggled his fingers in a come-hither gesture and slid into a low crouch.

Izuku dodged the man charging at him like a bull, and wondered why when criminals cornered him, they still came at him one at a time. Not that he was complaining just observing. Perhaps it was a group mentality or a show of strength for the victor.

Pulling out his escrima sticks as the bull-headed brute crashed into his allies, hailing a chorus of noise, Izuku sprung off the ground, light on the balls of his feet. It became a motion, as easy fighting like this tended to do, dodge, kick, slide under someone's punch, retaliate with a jab of his escrima stick to the jugular, punch someone's stomach, pinch a few nerves. Deal with the wide variety of quirks, and his many countermeasures (such as acidic chemicals and fire retardant).

Panting Izuku looked up as a man with a voice that spoke thunder fell, he looked around and grinned at the fallen men surrounding him (okay and maybe he was also checking them over for injuries and faintly apologizing). In the distance, he could already hear the vague sounds of police cars (and of course it had taken a near hour and a half).

Dusting his hands off on the sides of his pants, Izuku's emerald eyes flashed as they surveyed his surroundings. A flash of movement and keen hawk eyes picked out a thin man with wiry hair, squatted in the shadows like a rat. Izuku flashed a smile, one that beneath his mask was likely friendly and welcoming, but on the outside screamed malevolence and foreboding.

The rat squeaked and darted off into the night, carrying the message of his grim spectre. The one who was neither hero of the law nor villain of chaos. A hero was a pillar of the daylight, the villains the night, a vigilante found his covenant in the grey hours Izuku supposed.

Padding towards the shipment of fentanyl, Izuku observed the logo printed on the boxes and the large ship, it was green and in a familiar script. It was a Chinese company, judging by the wear of the crates, and the distinct smell of ginger that permeated the wood.

He would have to contact Jingfei and relate the breach in her security again. It would be unlikely for the woman to find the supplier, but at least she would know that the Triads were in operation again. And after all their hard work the past year.

A wailing noise pierced the night high and breathy in a sound that had become familiar over the course of his time on the streets. Taking a last long glance at his surroundings Izuku nodded to himself and shot his grappling gun at the cluster of buildings perched on the waterfront. He only had an hour left on patrol, so he could probably finish by finding the kid and bringing them to Santo-san.

Then he could go home and warm up, maybe make some tea. He would probably still be wired and could work on his experiment pertaining to ice and its states of matter and reversal. That is if his mother didn't catch him.

Shaking his head Izuku followed the faint sounds of crying, the distant hum of police sirens growing distant behind him.

X

"Izuku…. Izuku wake up."

Izuku jerked awake at the distant sound of his mother's voice, banging his head on one of his overhead lamps he let out a groan and tenderly rubbed his now sore scalp. Fondly he listened to his mother mumble about foolish children under her breath as she pattered down the hall.

Pushing away from his desk, where he had fallen asleep again, Izuku slid in his chair (of course it had wheels), and stood up once he was within a reasonable distance of his closet. Swaying on his feet Izuku idly stripped the shirt he had fallen asleep in, one of his old All Might ones, and cast a hasty glance in the mirror. He winced at the patchwork of bruises littering his chest and side, making a mental note he reminded himself to put on some of his mother's herbal balm.

They walked a fine line, Izuku and his mother. She knew he went out at night and fought crime (or something of the sort), but didn't know the full extent. But in that way Inko Midoriya carried her spirit, she had still dedicated herself to his wellbeing. It left the softest of smiles upon his lips, just thinking of it, as he awkwardly stumbled over the objects littering his floor.

His room was a disaster zone in the making, Izuku recognized this but had stopped caring after the clutter, tangle of inventions and experiments, clothing, and empty energy bar wrappers, always came back with a vengeance. It worked well enough for him, and his mother had made peace with it soon enough.

Clambering down the stairs, Izuku winced at the dull ache in his calves but pushed it to the back of his mind as he settled at the dining table. His mother set his breakfast down with a smile, before she settled across him, all concerned and assessing gaze.

He hated making his mother worry, and it burned in his gut as he scarfed down the meal. But like with all strange elements of his life he had made a semblance of peace with it (and that didn't mean he hid the worse injuries from his mother or cleaned his own outfit).

Popping up from the table, he caught the time and sighed knowing he would probably be late, but unable to muster the energy needed to care. It also really didn't matter considering Izuku was scoring well-enough in school. Kissing his mother on the cheek, Izuku thanked her for breakfast before he was darting out the door and off towards school.

Midoriya slipped into his seat just as the bell rung, it's irritating noise like a beacon of madness. Their homeroom teacher sidled into the room with his usual mix of eclectic optimism, and the typical weariness of a middle school teacher.

In front of Izuku, Bakugo was already raising a huff, and Izuku resolutely ignored the thoughts in his head slithering like snakes, and instead focused on the teacher. His focus lasted for all of ten minutes before the man began to drone on about their English lessons, which were really not a problem for Izuku. Resting his head on his desk, Izuku closed his eyes and settled into a light sleep, weary of his classmates and in particular a certain blond.

The teacher paid no mind to his obviously sleeping student, having deemed Izuku a lost cause some time ago. Useless, like the rest of his class, liked to parrot. It wasn't like their opinions bothered him much of late, in any case, they had called him useless Deku for years. Even when he had surpassed Bakugo in their scoring, he would always be useless because of his quirkless nature. But he wasn't bitter about that anymore (not at all), he knew who he was (even if he still sometimes wondered)

Izuku shifted awake as the teacher left with the typical slam of the class door, and the lunch period began. Blearily Midoriya raised his head blinking a great bit to adapt to the sudden influx of light, he caught the bright halo of Katsuki's hair.

"Hey useless Deku, fucking sleeping in class again?"

The blond asked with jeering tones and a sneer that twisted his features into something dark and ugly. A far parody of what the general populace could expect to see on a hero's features. Izuku said nothing, features set in stone he patiently waited as the blond exploded (quite literally) at his silence, threatening sparks lightning up in front of his eyes. Idly Izuku wondered the ratio of nitroglycerin in Bakugo's sweat, it would certainly be interesting to combine it with other elements.

Bakugo finished his threatening after another moment, staring hard at Izuku as if searching for some ineffable clue before he bit out a last remark, "Quirkless Deku you better remember your place."

The explosive student glared once more for good measure before stomping off, his lackeys following behind after a few sneers. Izuku stared at the retreating blond a touch wistfully, remembering days before there had been quirks, and they had all been equal in the blond's eyes. Running throughout the forest, just being kids, no disdain.

Midoriya sometimes still wished that Katsuki would see him as valuable or equal again. That he would look at Izuku with those eyes he seemed to reserve only for fighting and other quiet manners. Wondered if he showed his prowess in battle if the blond would change. Pondered what would happen when his old childhood friend entered Yuuei if he would be shaped by it.

He had accepted that Katsuki and Izuku would never again have the relationship of their childhood. They were simply different in mindset and spirit (were they really?). But sometimes he still wondered, as the mind often does.

Glancing at the clock, Izuku debated pulling out his lunch, before he thought of his mother's concern when he didn't eat and pulled out the food. Absently he ate as he recalled the newscast from the morning and the video footage of Endeavour that had been shown. Flipping to the pages marked for the fiery hero, Izuku penned in a few additions and flipped the page to add a few ideas and notes.

He had noted the potential of a recent injury, in the way the man fought. Endeavour had pivoted only on his left leg and had refrained from fully supporting his weight on his right leg. Izuku suspected it was actually an old injury that had flared up, at least relating to footage over the years. Frowning he penned it into the potential weaknesses box and reflected that the hero had a son who would be attending Yuuei in the following year.

It was something to do to fill the dull monotony of school. When Izuku had started his training with his sensei, the man had trained his student in both body and mind. Or rather he had taken Izuku's observational skills and told him to improve them, leaving Izuku to his own devices, and taken whatever other intelligence Izuku possessed and sharpened that.

The students filed back into the classroom with roaring chatter, and Izuku dismissed the trail of thought as the mess of students was followed by the teacher. Izuku reflected that he at least had something to look forward to after school, as he set his head on his desk, and ignored his protesting ribs. Letting his eyes slide shut, Midoriya drifted off to the dull drone of his teacher rambling on.

Shinsou was hovering by the gates as Izuku staggered out of the school, still blinking the sleep from his mind, where it wrapped spindly fingers around his thoughts. He instantly perked up at the sight of his friend, bouncing over he dropped his bags and pulled the taller youth into a hug. The other student instantly stiffened upon contact, but Izuku resolutely hugged the youth till Shinsou finally untensed. Izuku knew that Shinsou wasn't necessarily a fan of contact, but he always looked like he needed a hug, and eventually, he had gotten used to Izuku's insistent need for contact.

Pulling away Izuku sceptically studied his friend, sometimes Shinsou was bullied by other kids, and it roused a burning fire in Izuku's chest that was only quenched by the indigo-haired teen's reassurances. His friend repeated the action, a frown eventually marring his features. It wasn't like Midoriya's wounds were obvious, but somehow Shinsou always seemed to know when Izuku was particularly injured; he was such a mother hen too.

Shinsou's eyes darted over Izuku's head likely landing on a certain blond, that the shorter student could hear from anywhere within throwing range. Bakugo probably out for his after-school routine of attempting to harass Izuku. His friend's deep eyes darkened minutely in that way that reminded Izuku of the hero Eraserhead (and he was still really quite surprised that the two hadn't adopted each other with their similar habits and mannerisms).

The indigo-haired student huffed waving his hand in front of Izuku's features pulling him out of drifting thoughts of the hero, one Izuku greatly admired. His friend gently guided the curly-haired student out of the school building. Izuku just grinned up at his friend as Shinsou murmured about distracted friends, and annoying blonds, as they strolled along a familiar path.

"Are you still planning to join General Education Izuku?"

His friend asked in that deep voice, one that just seemed to belong to an older soul. Midoriya shifted to glance up at his friend before he shook his head a light smile resting on his features as they walked. The other student quirked a brow and considered Izuku for a moment before asking, "Why? You could totally get into the Hero Department if you tried."

Izuku shook his head and pursed his lips, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and fixed Shinsou with a determined gaze and replied, "Nope, not with the way it's formulated. And even if I showed them my prowess in fighting, and a comparison to Eraserhead and my own neutralization of quirks. It would still place me in a position below my peers and would hinder my own development. In Gen Ed, I can work on developing the plans for my agency, and I'll be able to easily communicate with Hatsume. In any case, quite a few heroes have been keeping their eyes on me on my recent patrols, you never know I could always find a mentor. If I did…"

Izuku trailed off as the thought occurred and his mumbled incoherently under his breath (a tactic he had adapted after far too many accidents), assessing potential benefits and negatives of finding a mentor. Calculating probability, as well as eliminating potential candidates. What would happen if Yuuei noticed?

Shinsou let Izuku ramble, walking beside Izuku with a short kind of smile, one that seemed to belong to Izuku and small animals. Eventually, Izuku shifted out of his musings pinning his friend with an apologetic smile. The purple-haired teen just laughed it off, reaching over to ruffle Izuku's untameable curls, earning him a swat at his arm.

"So, I was on the internet last night."

Shinsou began, and Izuku grinned a touch mischievously and jumped in, "Like always."

The taller student nodded with resignation though it was obviously faux and continued, "Yes like always. Anyways, so I was on this website, and did you know cats blink slowly to show that they love you, and feel safe around you. But beyond that, I fell into the usual three am sprawl," Shinsou was fixed with a shake of Izuku's head for the insomniac's actions before the student was permitted to continue, "And I was reading this page on wood, because hey isn't wood cool, right? So, there was a bunch of cool facts and apparently, Buddha experienced enlightenment under the wisdom tree. And ancient British graveyards often contain a yew tree, planted by pagan worshippers before the Christians took over and built churches on the same plots. Interesting huh?"

Izuku nodded, amused by his friend's late-night findings he asked, "So what does Yew symbolize oh masterful tree expert?"

Shinsou snorted at Izuku's words, rolling his eyes he pursed his lips for a moment before he replied, "Transference, Passage, Illusion, and according to wandmakers, 'Yew, which can achieve astonishing longevity (there are British yew trees over two thousand years old), can symbolise both death and resurrection; the sap is also poisonous.'"

Izuku laughed softly at the information, and the rather funny slip of wizarding lore within Shinsou's knowledge. More often than not Shinsou would appear one day with a collection of completely random facts, that would, of course, spark Izuku's own curiosity and likely research or an experiment. Which reminded him, he turned to Shinsou and running his fingers along the inside of his sleeve Izuku chirped, "Oh yeah so, I was working on that ice experiment last night,"

"At three in the morning? After your patrol?"

Shinsou asked with all the mothering concern the indigo-haired youth had mastered in the few years he had known Izuku. The shorter student blushed and smiled apologetically before he straightened up and continued, "Anyways so I made some dry ice, or you know solid carbon dioxide."

"In your home? Isn't the fog released dangerous in small spaces?"

His friend asked with a raised brow, Izuku shrugged and continued, "It only fogs with water. Besides, I was just testing if I could light it on fire somehow, which is so far impossible, but I am definitely not experimenting with elements and reactivity. Of course, I also froze some food for fun. I wonder how well it would freeze flesh, note to self-research freezing methods for meat production."

Shinsou scoffed at Izuku's words, shooting his friend a blank deadpan stare. Izuku just grinned up at his friend, earning a well-placed eye roll. They continued to walk towards the café, talking to each other, and over each other. Shinsou handled most of the talking between the two, always one to fill the silence, but occasionally (more often than not) Izuku would go off on a tangent, or ramble on about a new discovery.

It was funny their dynamic, Shinsou always felt the need to talk, in part to his quirk, because of its nature he had trained himself into speaking frequently (even when he rather wouldn't). And Izuku was someone who once started on an idea, either built it out loud or obsessed about it to his friend. They in no way balanced each other out in that respect, but it worked between the two of them.

Arriving at the small café, squished in between a row of other larger commercial shops, and buildings, the mint green panelling, and warm wood stood out irrevocably, and yet was a store that few knew of. Izuku supposed it had a sort of hidden aura, and really one could only find it if they were meant to. It was a strange thought, considering his beliefs in scientific principles and deduction, but he liked to leave a mystery every once in a while.

They entered with the laughter of the wind chimes above the door, warm scents of baking pastries, and deep brews filling their senses. Pushing past the child safety gate, meant to keep tiny felines from escaping, Shinsou and Izuku make their way to the barista standing at the bar, the woman studied Izuku and Shinsou appraisingly for a moment before she bustled out behind the bar and pulled Izuku, and then Shinsou into a hug.

Izuku just laughed as Amari-san wrapped her arms around him, his mirth growing as Shinsou's disgruntled expression peered over the kind women's shoulder. Eventually, the woman backed off and fluttered behind the counter, already serving their usual orders.

The curly-haired student smiled, watching as the short-haired woman bustled about, remembering a night many years ago where there had been rain, far too much, and a careless driver. She sets their plates, and tea before them, and Izuku dug out the money shaking off a memory, even as she shot him a glare.

Amari-san had been insistent that Izuku was free to come whenever, food and drink on the house, after he had saved her. But Izuku preferred to support the independent business, and if it meant he had reason to see her more often (as she insisted) he didn't mind.

Flashing her a grateful smile, Shinsou and Izuku settled into their usual seats in the corner, ones that afforded them a view of the room. Instantly Clementine, an orange cat, who seemed to think itself the ruler of the other felines, settled on his lap.

Izuku chuckled faintly, glancing up as he pet the cat, to catch the radiant joy that shone in faded lines around Shinsou's eyes as he cuddled with another feline. Picking up the large mug, still whispering steam upon the lilting air, Izuku watched Shinsou decompress in the safe and warm environment the two had found.

"Ne Shinsou how could I make myself look more intimidating?"

Izuku asked, pondering on the multitude of people who had commented on his 'cute' features. It wasn't like he couldn't use his unassuming appearance to his advantage, but he was getting slightly tired of the cooing. Besides he was entering high school, and that meant change (not so much rebellion, his mother wouldn't be able to handle it).

Shinsou looked up from where a cat had been batting at his hand, emerald eyes staring into the indigo-haired student's soul. His friend furrowed his brow before his eyes lightened with an idea and he suggested in a complete deadpan, "Eyeliner."

Midoriya fixed his friend with an unimpressed stare, though it was foiled by the sugar cookie he was idly nibbling on. Shinsou smirked letting loose faint laughter, he shook his head, wild hair swaying he suggested, "Perhaps a haircut, but an edgy one?"

Sipping his tea, he considered the idea, shooting his friend a grateful smile, as he envisioned certain hairstyles. Wincing at the idea of a mohawk, or another peculiar style. His attention was distracted from potential hairstyles as another cat perched on the armrest of his chair, and indignantly meowed till Izuku paid attention to the feline.

Across from him, Izuku caught the fond amusement in Shinsou's eyes, and he flashed his friend a wink before he asked, "So want to use your quirk to help me get some materials that definitely aren't illegal?"

A deadpan stare was levelled his way, but Izuku held onto hope, considering it wasn't a no. Shinsou didn't often help him with his more illegal endeavours (especially when it was dangerous supplies) but every once in a while, he had a change of heart.

After a minute, Shinsou nodded sipping at his own tea with furrowed brows, and Izuku knew there would be conditions. Smiling he paid attention to the small black and white spotted cat in his arms as his friend after a quiet minute began to talk about tree symbolism.

X

Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked the character set up. Comments/Reviews are always appreciated. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. I know this has taken awhile, and future chapters will likely follow the same non-existent schedule, but this story is still alive. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed/commented on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.

X

Yuuei was beyond impressive, Izuku acknowledged the fact with wide eyes as he stood outside the gates gleaming in the early morning sun, the large building imposed upon its surroundings. With a breath, maybe for courage, maybe hesitation, Izuku swept his hand through his newly shortened hair and entered the building; just another perspective face within the crowds.

He heard his old classmate before Izuku even saw him, though it was doubtable how anyone could miss Bakugo in a crowd. The other teen was yelling, or perhaps talking to another student, likely in class A, the future heroes of the generation; the poor sod.

It curled his chest something bitter to think of it in such a nature when he knew that many of them, like most of the hero industry, were only attracted to the job for money or fame. Some were decent, of course they were, but with the way their society had structured itself, Izuku doubted it would make a true impact.

It was like the academy in of itself, their own entrance exam benefitted and suited only a certain range of powers, and hence Shinsou had been resigned to class B. If they wanted to encourage a true generation of heroes, and not alienate others such as Shinsou then equality would be expected.

Speaking of his introverted friend Izuku glided to stand beside the purple-haired teen who was studying their surrounding students with an air of disdain, though underneath it all Izuku suspected the teen was somewhat excited.

Midoriya wondered if he had already tried to talk to someone, he doubted any of the students would react particularly well to Shinsou's quirk. It was something that frightened them, those who didn't understand, even with the intent and possibilities for good.

"Izuku."

Shinsou greeted with a soft grin that played across his features and highlighted what Izuku liked about his friend. Grinning in return Izuku mimed a small wave even as their gaze was collectively drawn to the large spectacle Bakugo was drawing. Someone had likely brought up the topic of his recent involvement with the slime villain and All Might.

Midoriya had encountered the villain beforehand, after school, through some unfortunate twist of fate. But he had just brought out the liquid nitrogen. It had been… interesting to meet All Might, and Izuku would be lying if he had said he didn't become a slight fanatic, but he had always been somewhat of a fan since his childhood (the research potential had been unlimited).

But inevitably Izuku had found the time amidst all of the chaos of the villain, to ask All Might the question, one that had lingered within him ever since that day in the doctor's office. Could someone be a hero without a quirk?

The answer had been expected but nonetheless hurt (and why All Might may have thought Izuku even had a quirk was beyond him), even if he knew the superhero's answer was wrong. He had proven it to himself. Izuku had wisely decided to spend the rest of the day with a tub of ice cream and the internet.

Before the situation could escalate, and certain explosions appear the school bell rung, and the crowds dispersed in the typical frantic hurry, especially of the first day.

Shinsou turned to trade a small closed look with Izuku, one that seemed to belay his lack of hope for the coming day. Izuku patted his friend on the shoulder in an imitation of comfort, sharing the sentiment with a mirroring bitter smile dancing across his features.

"Lunch?"

Shinsou questioned cautiously as Izuku nodded content with the plan. With a last wave, the young vigilante darted off towards the school building.

As Izuku ducked and weaved through the crowd of students surging towards their classes, he idly listened as a blond-haired student spoke to another with bright red hair that stuck up in all directions about class A. About the power levels of the class, and fleetingly what was expected of their first day.

For a moment Izuku considered actually attending class, as supposed to watching the next generation of heroes and their power dynamics. He only shook his head decisively with the acknowledgement that they likely wouldn't be doing anything within the General Education classes in any case; at least not on the first day.

Izuku slipped into his seat long enough for the teacher to call his name, a pleasant looking woman if appearing a bit strict before he slipped out of the classroom and into the empty hallways.

It was always strange entering an area that was normally filled with typical human bustle. Izuku supposed he should be used to the sensation considering how often it happened on patrol, the countless abandoned buildings, or even simply the streets, he wondered if it was some leftover instinct from when their lives had been dependant on living within groups, or if it was simply the human condition.

Quickly and quietly Izuku picked his way through the hallways, alert for anyone searching for students. It took him a minute to figure out where the class had disappeared to, but Izuku figured it out within a short time frame. Eventually, he escaped the building and after a few moments of searching found the fields where class A was stranded with Eraserhead, the hero who held the ability to nullify other's quirks.

Izuku had started looking up to the man sometime after his first week on the street, he had always underestimated the man before that; he was a hero who lived in the shadows after all. But experiencing the physical strength and technique needed to deal with villains, even with nullifying material, had given him an insider's appreciation.

Slipping behind the surrounding foliage, an eclectic mix of shrubbery and passive trees, Izuku pulled out one of the many books he had lining his pockets but mostly his bag, and flipped to a fresh page, eyes sharp as they scanned the new heroes.

He flinched slightly as a teen with her hair tied up in ribbons glanced in Izuku's direction. Instead of moving he remained still, trusting in the foliage he had hidden behind, a lesson his sensei had always been particular about. After a moment the student turned away, and Izuku's heart settled in his chest from where it had been pounding loud enough to fill his senses like a war drum.

He observed with carefully mired interest as the students competed in typical gym activities, but with the enhancement of their quirks. He watched as a girl removed the gravity around an object with one hand and carefully noted it in his notebook. He followed as others such as Iida Tenya followed in his family's footsteps, or rather his family's penchant for speed. Even if he had wanted to ignore Bakugo he found himself unable, as he jotted a few notes about his former friend's quirk.

Perhaps one of the most interesting was Todoroki Shouto the son of the hero Endeavour. Just the thought of the hero sent a bitter spike of annoyance curling through his system. He had encountered the fiery hero before, and he had been something short of a hero in any system, not to mention his somewhat intimidating facial hair.

His son was a product of a quirk marriage, and Izuku knew somewhat distantly that the kid was quite unlucky. But the knowledge that he refused to use one-half of his powers, just to spite his father still sent something blazing within Izuku. The idea that someone who had a quirk; one that could be used to aid people and save people, was not being used because of spite was something inherently wrong to Izuku.

Still, he observed the collective of future heroes with a thoughtful expression. Some had great potential, through quirk prowess alone. But others would likely be more suited to support heroes or even helping the economy such as Yaoyorozu Momo, who could potentially create supplies for the impoverished parts of the city through her quirk.

Then there was the small midget with the purple hair, who Izuku could see leering at the female students. Evidently, he would become a problem in the future, and Izuku silently wondered if the faculty would do anything, if they would "deal" with it like they dealt with bullying.

Izuku cocked his head as the sound of footsteps drew near and he glanced to the side to see Shinsou walking towards the shrubbery Izuku was settled beside at a leisurely pace, aware that if he was seen his quirk would allow him silence. The teen waved easily at Izuku and with a lazy grin plopped beside the young vigilante.

"The student with the lowest score gets expelled."

Shinsou informed him in lieu of greeting with easy nonchalance, eyes tracing the prospective students with something bitter like the coffee Izuku was fond of. It tickled something inside his skull, that bitterness, maybe it was a reflection of his own feelings laid bare; or it was just concern for his friend.

"Eraserhead holds a reputation for a reason."

Izuku acknowledged with a nod, recalling how the man had expelled a whole class the year before. He flashed a smile of gratitude for the information in his friend's direction before he refocused on the class watching as the last activity was finished and the students gathered with a general air of nervousness.

Eraserhead studied the students for a moment, his face cold and closed off, and Izuku could almost sense a weary hanging off of the man's shoulders. Izuku felt the same weary often enough, and he knew Shinsou understood it well.

The vigilante watched with mute surprise as the small teen with purple hair was expelled for having the lowest scores among his peers. It created a general hush of conversation as the boy wailed, and begged his teacher to revoke the condemning decision.

Izuku only nodded to himself, lazily speculating on the future of the boy. He might turn to petty crime (he didn't seem to possess enough intelligence for anything greater) or else go through life in mediocrity. Perhaps if the boy possessed any will other than perversion he would apply to another school.

Tucking his notebook back into his school bag and as the attention of the class was distracted he rose to his feet, offering a hand to Shinsou who had watched the proceedings with bland disinterest splashed across his features, even as beneath his eyes glowed with satisfaction.

Together they re-entered the school and walked through the classes slowly bustling towards life and entering the hallways.

"You shouldn't have skipped."

Izuku casually remarked to his friend even if his tone was somewhat mothering as they steered themselves towards Shinsou's classroom. His friend tensed for a moment, shoulders stiff before he shrugged and Izuku decided to expand on his logic, "If you're not there, you can't meet your classmates. In any case, you should try an attend class."

"And you shouldn't?"

Shinsou responded after a minute where he nodded his ascent to Izuku's logic, even if they likely disagreed on the subject matter. Shinsou as a fellow introvert didn't necessarily want to become close to his classmates, and that wasn't considering his quirk. But Izuku had proposed before that the connection formed in the classes would aid him in the future.

Letting his attention return to the teen's retort Izuku thought it over ifor a spare moment, before shrugging his shoulders. The first day was just introductions, and in any case, some of the content Izuku already knew. His only worry was that Hatsume might yell at him, though he doubted it would be anything truly harmful.

Shinsou only shook his head with a snort, likely also thinking of their favourite inventor, as they arrived at his classroom, the first-period teacher just bustling out with a frazzled look about the man.

Izuku cocked his head with a nod and waved farewell to his friend who only rolled his eyes and entered the classroom. He waited for a moment longer before he slipped out of the notice of the teacher and meandered back to his classroom.

As he was walking Izuku thought over the quirks he had seen, analysing how they functioned (the one who created objects had to consume something), what their prospective uses were (there were the typical hardening quirks, but others that were unique), and how they could be improved upon (at what point does their quirk stop its greatest functionality).

Lost in his head as he was Izuku was unaware of the student in his path until he collided with them. They both sprawled to the ground with the clutter of falling objects. Izuku hastily apologized, well aware of the multiple times his mother had chided him for losing himself in his own thoughts.

The student, a female with brown hair and a simple if pretty face apologized in return; a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

Stumbling to his feet Izuku brushed himself off and reached out a hand to the teen who gazed up at him with wide eyes before a smile, one that was dazzling and bright, alighted across her features and she took his hand, a pinkie sticking out of the embrace.

"Uraraka Ochako nice to meet you."

The cheerful brunette stated as she looked into Izuku's eyes. Midoriya cursed his inexperience and typical teenage body blushed even as he nodded his head and responded, "Midoriya Izuku."

Another beaming smile settled on Uraraka's lips before she glanced down towards the ground and with a small noise of surprise bent down to pick up one of Izuku's notebooks. He sighed with resignation, knowing that it had likely fallen out of his pocket in the collision.

The teen glanced at him for a moment as if asking, curiosity written like sunlight across her features. Izuku debated shaking his head for a moment, knowing that the knowledge held within the notebook was potentially damming, but then he looked into her eyes again and saw only honest curiosity. Reluctantly he nodded, and she flipped open the book, surprise and awe splashing across her features.

"This is amazing Midoriya-san are you in the hero program?"

Uraraka asked eyes seemingly sparkling in the hallway. Izuku winced, it was faint and entirely instinctive, and he cursed his body for giving him away even as he shook his head and replied, "No I'm in General Education."

He half-expected some disdain or something of the same sort he had received all his life for being quirkless, but the teen only nodded her head eyes still skimming the page before she smiled sheepishly and handed the book back with a timid expression.

"Are you in the program Uraraka-san?"

Izuku asked politely watching as the teen nodded, a hand reaching up to brush aside her bangs. He absently connected the dots, the teen was the one with the gravity quirk, potentially powerful, and would likely be an amazing support hero.

Before Izuku could bid farewell to the brunette and escape the conversation another student sidled up to the brunette studying Izuku with shifty eyes, which were not wholly unexpected.

"Tenya Iidya."

The student intoned, eyes sharp as piano wire as he extended his hand in a precise graceful motion. Izuku nodded his head in greeting shaking the prompted hand and responding, "Midoriya Izuku."

The speed student nodded his head in greeting before turning to Uraraka and asking after her health, inquiring if Izuku had been bothering her; always the perfect hero. The brunette exclaimed something about happy accidents, and Izuku caught a brief mention of his notebook and intelligence. He wisely decided that then was the key opportunity to make an escape to his own class.

Just as he turned to leave Tenya turned his sharp gaze, hidden by glasses as it was, onto Izuku once more with newfound appreciation. Uraraka seemed to bounce or float on her feet as she cheerfully stated, "You should come sit with us at lunch Midoriya-san."

Though it was a suggestion and phrased without a hint of coercion Izuku somehow felt the inexplicable sense that it was really an order. One he wasn't inclined to follow.

Midoriya was relatively fine with most of class A, but while he was open to pleasantries he wasn't necessarily desiring of friendship.

Nodding his head in hasty agreement, even as he acknowledged that Shinsou would just have to suffer eating outside till the brunette lost interest, Izuku glanced obviously at the clock.

"Ah, we don't want to hold you Midoriya-san. Goodbye."

Tenya absolved the situation pleasantly, his own features betraying his unwillingness to Uraraka's situation. The brunette echoed the sentiment with a bit more pep and Izuku waved farewell before he turned and fled down the hallways.

He could almost feel their gazes on the back of his skull, and Izuku wondered at his luck that he was already acquainted distantly with some of class A. At least he supposed there was no chance he would be moved to the class, considering his lack of quirk (which he was only maybe occasionally bitter about).

X

Izuku crouched in front of the small girl and tugged the lower half of his mask down so that she could see his features and not the somewhat frightening design. Her hair was tangled in obsidian threads about her face and large onyx eyes gazed up at him with something akin to awe.

The young vigilante carefully pushed aside the warmth budding in his chest and flooding his cheeks as he checked the girl over for any visible wounds. He had intervened before anything serious had happened, but it was always important to check.

"What's your name?"

Izuku asked as he found a tiny scrape on her arm, blood leaking sluggishly from the wound, glowing almost black in the inky lighting. Glancing back for a moment, in the direction where the villain had been subdued he confirmed the villain was still unconscious and returned his attention to the small girl, as she after a moment where shyness played across her features responded, "Natsuki."

"Nice to meet you Natsuki. You can call me Komadori."

Izuku responded, warmth shining through his voice as he ruffled through the belt encircling his hips and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and a band-aid.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she glanced at the medical supplies, and Izuku in the burgeoning darkness of the evening glanced a touch closer at the child's clothing, noting the small rips and tears that some would associate with playful children. Izuku merely shook his head and with gentle tenderness took Natsuki's arm and cautioned, "This might sting a bit, but it'll make sure your arm doesn't get infected."

"Infected?"

The young girl questioned even as Izuku applied the alcohol provoking a small wince and a pout that was cute even in the half-shadows of the alleyway. Nodding Midoriya stripped open the bandage and expertly applied it to Natsuki's arm.

"Yep that's when dirt and other nasty things get in an open wound, but you don't have to worry about that now Natsuki."

The little girl smiled happily at him, it was a small smile the mere quirking upwards of her lips but nonetheless, it invoked once more the familiar warmth in his chest. Shifting on his knees Izuku glanced at their surroundings once more before quietly he asked, "Do you have anywhere to sleep Natsuki."

The girl's eyes sharpened at that, growing fierce, though Izuku likened it more towards the actions of a kitten. The act lasted for all of a minute under Izuku's warm gaze before her bottom lip trembled and she shook her head.

He knew in that sad knowledge that had seemingly become instinctive with how much time he spent in the bad parts of town, that the girl likely had parents, maybe even a home. But sometimes that didn't mean anything.

Letting a welcoming grin slip across his features Izuku tugged up the bottom of his mask so it settled over his nose and gracefully, or at least so it appeared gracefully (practice beyond measure) rose to his feet and extended his hand.

Natsuki looked up at him, eyes shining in the darkness, before she reached out and took his hand letting him pull her to her feet. He gave her a minute to settle on the ground before with light dancing in his eyes he whisked her onto his shoulders in a practised motion.

She giggled, the sound high and clear, bouncing off the lingering emptiness of the streets, while beneath his mask Izuku smiled, something soft and real. With a nod to himself, Izuku glanced towards the villain, some petty criminal with a lame but annoying quirk. He likely wouldn't wake for another hour or so, and by then Izuku could return to bring him to a station.

Glancing around once more, as the feeling of eyes on the back of his head made itself known, Izuku glanced around the streets before his gaze darted towards the crowning tops of the skyscrapers. Seeing nothing Izuku heaved a sigh, and stored the knowledge for later.

Walking down the street, Izuku spotted a familiar collection of stores, some with illuminated neon signs flickering and glowing on the pavement with ethereal luminescence. Knowing where he was Izuku took a left and returned his attention to the child settled upon his shoulders.

"So Natsuki do you have a quirk?"

Izuku asked voice like a gunshot in the silence, it tickled some warning bells inside his head. He shushed the bells with a silent huff.

"Uh-huh my mom says it's a really good quirk, but dad says it could be better."

Natsuki responded with that tone of voice that all children seemed to mimic when speaking of their parent's words. Izuku hummed even as his mind connected the dots. A quirk marriage; one that inevitably wasn't working out. He hated the idea of such things; it was the same ideology that led people to marry with the belief of producing a certain race of offspring.

Even if Izuku's father was gone, he still knew that the man had loved his mother. She had shared little about the absent man, but when she did speak of him, her eyes reflected like the universe and Izuku could understand if only a little what people would do for love.

"Oh yeah? What type of quirk do you have though? Can you spit fire? Or shoot lasers from your eyes? Or I know… can you recite the names of everyone backwards."

Izuku questioned knowing they would bring some mirth to the heaving silence. The child laughed a sound that instantly drew a smile to his lips unbidden; it was like that with most children. Lightly she tapped his head with her fist and replied, "Silly that's not a quirk!"

"But it is! I've met them, any name in the world and they can recite it backwards."

Izuku responded in earnest thinking of the poor student who claimed to have such a quirk. He still debated the merits of such truth, wondering if the boy had merely been a prodigy or had an eidetic memory.

"Oh yeah could they recite this name Poetatsukiorihimetoshiro?"

Natsuki challenged with a grin, the name lingering in the air like some fantastical note or wondrous phrase. Izuku only nodded his head insistently earning a bright laugh as the girl no doubt tried to imagine someone saying the name backwards.

After a moment where Izuku knew the distance to the destination wouldn't be much farther Izuku asked, "So what is your quirk Natsuki?"

"I can control water!"

The young girl stated proudly, Izuku nodded his head, it was a quirk to be proud of, and he idly wondered how far her powers extended. Fluid manipulation like most quirks had certain levels to it. Some people could only bend a certain amount of liquid, others only the pure form of said liquid.

"That's a very cool quirk Natsuki."

Izuku stated honestly and earned a giggle in response. The girl on his shoulders fell silent for a moment, feet lightly swinging against his shoulders before she asked, "What's your quirk Komadori?"

"I… can use the force."

Izuku stated in a deadpan earning bright happy laughter even as Natsuki lightly swatted his head for the whimsical answer. He ignored the desolate pang in his chest at the statement and instead asked, "Do you carry water around with you Natsuki?"

She remained quiet and Izuku supposed she had shaken her head, but as she was on his shoulders he was unable to see her actions. Izuku lightly tickled her foot through the sole of her shoe gaining her attention before she responded curiously, "No?"

"You should try to get a container to carry around with you, that way you can practice your quirk whenever you want. You could also use it to defend yourself."

Izuku lectured gently, voice warm and reassuring. Natsuki fell silent for a moment before asking, "But mom said it's illegal to use our quirks?"

"Only if they catch you. You just have to be smart about it Natsuki, you seem like a smart girl to me."

Izuku replied simply, earning an unseen nod from the young girl. Pausing in his steady gait, Izuku ruffled through his utility belt for a moment before pulling out a small capsule, marked with a blue line, roughly the size of his pinkie. Reaching above his head, Izuku shook the capsule in front of Natsuki, the water sloshing around happily.

"Here."

The young vigilante offered and smiled softly as Natsuki took the capsule from his fingertips. Silently he prayed that she would wait till she was on the ground to open it, nodding once more he moved forward.

Warm light spilt from the windows of the familiar grey squat building that seemed small in comparison to the larger skyscrapers surrounding it. The building was just on the edge, the seemingly invisible border between the slums, and the rest of the city.

"What's this place?"

Natsuki asked where she had fallen quiet, eyes locked on the building ahead. Swinging her easily down from his shoulders Izuku prompted her forward as he responded, "This is Satou-san's home. If you ever need a place to stay, her doors are always open."

The young girl looked back at him, eyes wide with surprise, maybe at the offer of a place to rest, maybe something else entirely. Izuku smiled and stepped forward to knock on the entrance to the building.

After a minute where Natsuki skipped around close by in the darkness, seemingly unaffected by the aura of the abandoned streets, the door shuddered open and the familiar visage of his friend greeted him. Satou was a middle-aged woman, with greying hair with a streak of red for colour and a kind smile, there was a motherly air about her that endeared the woman to most of the children under her care.

"Hello, Midoriya."

She whispered fondly as she pulled him into a gentle embrace, Izuku tentatively returned the embrace for a sparse moment before stepping back and beckoning Natsuki closer. Shyly the young girl stepped forward, and that familiar glint entered Satou's eyes.

"Another one?"

The woman asked with fondness and a quirked brow, Izuku's eyes glinted with mirth before a flicker of unease traced his thoughts and he asked in concern, "There is enough space?"

"Oh hush, of course, there is. Damn near half the building is paid for thanks to your 'savings'."

Satou reprimanded with her typical fire and a playful smirk that livened her features as she swatted his shoulder. Nodding appeased with her statement, Izuku ushered the child forward and said, "This is Natsuki."

Satou smiled in greeting and crouched to shake Natsuki's hand, who giggled at the action. Briefly, Izuku caught the woman's eyes and nodded his head imperceptibly. The corners of her lips tightened with obvious anger before the expression was wiped away.

Smiling kindly, Satou led Natsuki into the building which had become something of a home for the many children living in the slums; distracting the young girl with talk about inane things. They paused in the doorway and Natsuki waved to him voicing something to Satou who only nodded her head fingers clutching a small good luck charm in her pocket.

Izuku watched for a moment before he turned and with a run, he was scaling the fire escape of a nearby building. Long practice made the movements easy as he swiftly sidled up the rickety escape, muscles stiffly reminding him to stretch later.

A buzz at the shell of his ear, a sound akin to a bee perhaps, startled his attention as Izuku planted his feet on the gravel of the roof, steadily moving towards the south where he had found Natsuki.

Tapping the com with a gloved finger Izuku responded, "Hello?"

"There's going to be a break-in at the local bank, the one with the blue design at the south end of block sixty-four."

Hatsume's familiar voice, dredged hyper with caffeine or energy drinks echoed along the com line and Izuku sighed mentally running through his map of the district and the bank she was speaking of.

"Hello to you to Hatsume. I'll swing there on the way, first I have to pick up an offender. Thanks, Hatsume"

Izuku responded and received a vague hum of agreement before the com went dead. The young vigilante could only suppose that Hatsume had found something of greater interest. For the most part, their intelligence system worked well enough, but Hatsume any day was faster, and he appreciated the random calls on an otherwise solitary patrol.

Pausing on the edge of the building, Izuku took a breath of the exhilaratingly cold night air before he focused on the next building and launched his grappling gun.

Izuku landed in the small square where the villain had attacked Natsuki with careful awareness. The streetlamps were still flickering as Izuku glanced around posture relaxed and yet tense at the same time.

Before Izuku could slip into the shadows, or identify the location of the villain, his instincts went haywire. That particular twist that tickled that back of his skull, and made his mouth dry. Izuku dropped into a crouch and whipped around, only to stare in surprise as the villain from before, one who could manipulate projectiles stood still paralyzed in the light, a band of white ribbon tied about his arm. The white seemed to glow with some spiritual presence in the hazy outline of the night, and whatever the villain had attempted to toss at Izuku fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The ribbon fell away and Izuku sprung forward from the crouch at a low run and ducked behind the still stunned villain, jumping to slam his fist against the pressure point located on the large man's neck. The villain made a small sound of pain before beginning to fall forward.

Izuku caught the villain before he could collide roughly with the ground with no small amount of effort, but apparently as always, a shred of humanity. As he lowered the body to the ground, his eyes whipped around and landed on a single sign pole lingering at the street corner.

Sitting with all the carelessness of a cat was Eraserhead, Aizawa Shōta. The professional hero studied Izuku for a moment, eyes flaring red in the heavy darkness even as his form seemed to meld with their inky surroundings disrupted only by the man's famous scarf.

The young vigilante stood to face the hero, in carefully coordinated movements that communicated a lack of aggression even as he prepared for it. Some heroes didn't care about Izuku, and would simply ignore him if they saw him on patrol; others had tried to sway him to the cause. Some simply didn't want him on the streets; granted some of those heroes thought so for his own safety. Others didn't believe in unprofitable vigilantism.

He wondered what the teacher of Class A thought on the matter. For a moment they studied each other in the deepening night, gazes locked onto each other. Eraserhead nodded once slow and sharp, eyes glittering with mirth even underneath the heavy cowl of tiredness. Then the hero was gone slipping away like a shadow in the night.

Izuku's shoulders slumped, the unknown tension that had sat on his chest fleeing with the presence of the hero. Sighing Izuku ran a hand through his hair and turned to the villain, carefully shouldering the man and launching his grappling hook into the next building over. He was thankful the police station wasn't too far away.

X

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to flesh out the new dynamics as well as the characters, while still trying to understand what direction the story will take. Next chapter there will likely be a bit more relating to the plot of the series, and the chapter will likely come hopefully around the end of January when I have my exams. Thank you all for reading, reviews/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
